Distillate oils intended for use as lube oils or speciality oils (such as refrigerator, transformer, turbine or white oils) are subject to very strict compositional and performance criterion. These include possessing low pour point, low haze point, low aromatics content and low polar content. These different goals and specification targets are currently met through the use of many and varied processing procedures. Distillate oils are dewaxed by solvent dewaxing processes utilizing cold solvents, as exemplified by the DILCHILL dewaxing process, the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,288. Dewaxing can also be accomplished using autorefrigerative solvent, such as propane or propylene. Recently, catalytic dewaxing processes employing zeolite molecular sieves have come into vogue. These oils must also possess low aromatics and polar compound levels and these goals are achieved by extraction procedures, such as solvent extraction utilizing phenol, furfural or n-methyl-2-pyrrolidone, for aromatics and polars removal. Polar compounds, such as basic nitrogen compounds, which are detrimental to the oils' oxidative stability, are further removed by means of catalytic denitrogenation processes or adsorption.